charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell Travels Through Time
In 2003, a powerful Warlock from the future named Bacarra was able to travel back in time to 2003 through a time ripple created by Charmed One, Phoebe Halliwell when she intervened in the destined death of her beau, a mortal named Miles.A Witch in Time Bacarra's Attack : Bacarra traveled through the time ripple determined to assist his past self defeat the Charmed Ones - Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. With his knowledge of the future and the help of his past self, Bacarra was able to steal the Halliwell's Book of Shadows and cast a powerful spell found in the tome that stripped the Charmed Ones of the Power of Three and their individual powers of Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Premonition and Telekinetic Orbing. After casting the spell to disempower the sisters, Bacarra and his past self attacked the women in the Attic of Halliwell Manor while they were trying to come up with a way to defeat the warlock. Not knowing their powers were stripped, the Charmed Ones thought they could defend themselves against Bacarra's attack but Bacarra was able to create fireballs with a simple Latin phrase that he used against the sisters. First he created a fire ball, aimed it at Phoebe and threw it at her, destroying her, leaving nothing behind put a pile of ash. He then set his sights on Paige, fired another fire ball, destroying her, leaving another pile of ash where she once stood. Piper's husband, Leo Wyatt, then orbed into the Attic and Piper was there standing alone; he looked to floor and saw the two piles of ash, he grabbed Piper just before Bacarra launched a fire ball at her and the two of them orbed out of the Halliwell's attic. Piper Locates the Time Ripple : Once Leo and Piper orbed to safety outside the Manor, Piper was distraught at what just happened and had no idea what she should do. She and Leo discussed the fact that Bacarra must have travelled through a time ripple that must have been created when Phoebe saved Miles the first time in an alley where he was destined to be shot and killed. Leo and Piper then went to the alley and searched for the opening to the portal through time; while feeling around a brick wall, they found the portal hidden behind faux shubbery. Leo told his wife that she must step into the portal, keep track of time and then step out moments before the incident involving Phoebe and Miles so that she can warn her past self to ensure Phoebe does not intervene. Just before stepping through, Bacarra appeared but Leo distracted him. Piper Travels Through Time : After locating the ripple, Piper stepped into the portal and was able to watch time rewind itself. Pulling up the sleeve of her jacket, she looked at her watch and looked at it as the hands of time reversed themselves while bright lights surrounded her. Glancing through the portal, Piper saw the moment she and Phoebe intervened in Miles' destiny. She then stepped out of the portal moments before the event when she and Piper pulled up to Miles' place of business in her Jeep Cherokee. Standing across the street from her vehicle, she watched as Phoebe ran into the building and then ran to the parked Jeep and got in. Past Piper was stunned to see her future self, as future Piper tried to get herself to listen, past Piper was hesitant to believe her. Future Piper tried to explain that she was from the future and that she is there to warn her past self to make sure Phoebe lets Miles die or else a warlock will kill both Phoebe and Paige. After interrupting her future self and implying that she was possibly an evil in disguise trying to manipulate her, future Piper pinched her past self then lowered her jacket to show that she had the black and blue bruise on the same arm in the same place where she just pinched her past self. Past Piper then believed her and future Piper reminded her to go right rather than left when Phoebe asks her what direction they should go. Future Piper then stepped out of the vehicle and Phoebe returned a few seconds later. Past Piper and Phoebe ran to a sidewalk, a metaphorical crossroads, as Phoebe asked Piper what direction they should go in, Piper hesitantly decided to say right like her future self told her, changing the course of events, ultimately preventing Bacarra from destroying the Power of Three. She then said "God forgive me" quietly to her self as she and Phoebe ran in the wrong direction. As the two sisters ran to the right, they heard the police sirens and saw a police car going in the opposite direction and Phoebe realized they were running the wrong way. She then changed directions and ran toward the alley where Miles was about to be shot, Piper followed. As Phoebe and Piper arrived to the alley, a shot was fired and Miles fell to the cement, dead, just as the police arrived and arrested the shooter. Phoebe ran to be by Miles' side in his last moments of life and she weeped over his dying body. As Piper stood watching she looked back and saw her future self by a brick wall watching the events unfold with a tear drop falling from her eye. She nodded to Piper signifying she did the right thing and then she disappeared going back to a future in which Bacarra was never unleashed into the past, where her sisters were alive again. References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Time Travel Category:Season 5